Life is Precious
by Brooke5310
Summary: This is a one-shot and a WBWL fanfiction about harry, It is depressing but you'll have to read to see how it ends.


**Im sorry if this copies an idea of anyone. I was just writing what I wanted to read and had no intention of stealing anyones work.**

 **i do not own The Harry Potter series, J.K. Rowling does.**

Cheers could be heard from down stairs on the 31st of July in the potter mansion, a 6th birthday party for the boy who live.

Charles potter.

What the guests didn't know was that upstairs hiding in his room was another little boy, and it was his 6th birthday to.

Harry Potter.

The twin of the boy who lived was always over looked, never seen by anybody, not even his parents. He never got hugs. He never got kisses. The only thing he got was push aside for the boy who lived.

So on this night, Harry could be found upstairs in his room that was decorated like it was a child's nursery, not one that looked like it belonged to that of a young boy. There was a four poster bed with holes in the sheet and in the hangings, bear walls, not a toy in sight. The room was so small, so sad, so plane.

Sounds could be herd from down stairs, the party echoed to reach the boys ears. You'd think that it was unheard of for a child to be hiding up in his room when there was a party going on down stairs, but unfortunately this was not uncommon, especially in the potter house hold.

Hearing this was making him think of the question he asked him self so frequently,

What have I done Wong?

He always thought this, that the thing he did wrong was the reason that his parents hated him, never hugged him, never saw him.

He sat there his face tear streaked, eyes red rimed, holding a razor blade in one hand and a note in the other. He was deep in his thoughts, trying to get the courage to face the pain. In his mind the benefits were worth it.

Finding a child alone with a razor bland may be shocking, but Harry had a mission. He new now that his parents didn't like him- that they like his brother Charles better. He didn't know why. He didn't know why they didn't hug and kiss him good night, why they didn't tell him a bed time story, why they didn't hold him when he was sad, like now. He was raised by the house elves, but they didn't show affection. They just tended to his basic needs like food because a good house elf is not supposed to be seen or heard. Only keep there little masters alive, it was what there supposed to do, it was there job. Harry desperately want the affection of his parents, he new it was his fault. If only he could find away to apologise to his parents for what he did, then every thing would be alright. At least, that's what he thought.

He recently found away to find out why his parents hate him! Fifi, Charles dog died and he over herd his mum telling Charles that he would go to heaven. She said that Fifi would watch over them. Then dad said that his parents died some years back and we're watching over all of the potter family because that's the job of the dead and they were waiting for anybody in the family for when they died. Harry had spoken to his grand parents portraits. They had liked him, they even told the house elves the give him biscuits. So they must know what he did and still like him

It was then that he decided that he was going to die, and see his grandparents. Then he'd come back and say sorry and everything will be okay. After over hearing a conversation a few months ago about a girl in the paper who died by cutting her wrists with a razor, he decided he'd do that. He wrote a note saying where he'll be because that what his dad did in the morning when he went out before mum woke up to let mum know where he'd be, so taking a big breath he brought the razor to his wrist.

He gave a little cry and closed his eyes, trying to ignore the pain and hoping against hope that his grandparents would tell him what he wanted to know.

"Thanks for coming!" Lilly said for what felt like the millionth time this night as the guests for her son party left. Her son was asleep in the arm chair next to his giant pile of recently opened presents with his uncles staring lovingly at him.

"What a party, to bad Charles couldn't stay awake for the whole thing" Lilly's husband James said, running hand through his already messy hair, making it messier.

"Yes" Lilly agreed and turn to Sirius and Remus. "Why don't you two stay the night, I'm sure Charles will want to see both of you in the morning."

"If that alright with you Lilly" said Remus, looking like he could really use the sleep.

"He'll want his favourite uncles when he wakes up!" Sirius practically yelled.

"Shhhh" said Lilly, "you'll wake Charles." Not wanting to get the fiery red heads bad side, he shut up. Suddenly Lilly felt a cold sensation ripple through her body. A feeling of dread quickly followed. She looked around the room frantically, but all her love ones were there. James, Charles, Sirius and Remus were all there, so who was missing?

Suddenly it dawned.

"Where's Harry?" Lilly asked her husband.

"I'm not sure" he replied.

"Wait a minuet, I thought that he was sick and that's why he didn't come down" said Remus a bit disappointed.

Lilly started the walk up the stairs, trying to convince herself that Harry was just being stubborn, like other six year old would do. Trust him to be the naughty one. She made her way to his room, and realised he had the attic. Why was the boys room the attic? She wouldn't have given him that tiny old room would she? She opened the door.

Then screamed.

They were at the hospital.

This couldn't be real. This couldn't be happening. James could just remember what had happened.

Lilly opened the door, the others were close behind. And what they saw would make most people faint. Harry was lying on the floor next to a book shaking like a leaf, blood everywhere.

Now they were sitting in a hospital waiting room, Harry in a critical condition. Lilly was sobbing into James, James was staring into space. Remus had his head in his hands, and Sirius was reading Harry's note.

To mummy and daddy

I know I have done something wrong and I have gone to find out what, so when I come back I can apologies and everything will be alright.

Hopefully grandma and grandpa will tell me what I did wrong, and help me because there portraits seem to like me, even after what I did.

Be back soon.

Harry.

This couldn't be happening.

Mean while Harry was surrounded by light. It was so blinding that he could barley see anything. Suddenly two people he couldn't quite see came into view, they were saying something he couldn't quiet here. They started to get clearer.

"Harry" he herd in a whisper "Harry" he herd a bit louder form a female voice.

"Grandma?" Harry asked, the women smiled.

"Yes Harry, and grandpa, we're both here" Harry smiled.

"But what are you doing here so early, your only six?" Grandpa William said looking concerned.

"I came to find out what I did wrong" Harry said, looking as innocent as a six year old could.

"What do you mean?" Asked grandma Genet. What could a boy of six have done wrong? And what happened to him for him to die. An accident maybe? Harry was starting to see them even more clearer now.

"My family don't like be and I think it's because of something I did, but when I talked to your portrait, you seemed to like me. So I came to ask what I did wrong so I can go back and apologies" Harry said, looking up at his grandma and grandpa through his long eyelashes. Then they caught site of his wrists.

"Harry, did you kill your self?!" Grandpa William said outraged. Harry shrunk back. He only new what anger was, and to him this was definitely anger.

"I just wanted to find out what I did wrong" Harry said I a meek voice, he started to tremble.

"Harry you did nothing wrong, what gave you that idea?" Asked grandma Genet, concerned.

"My family hate me, so I just figured..." Harry trailed off, thinking hard.

"Oh Harry, you are not in the wrong, they are. You do well to remember that ok? You are not in the wrong" grandpa said to Harry in a stern tone. Harry nodded meekly. Suddenly Harry's grandma gasped.

"You need to go back, how clearly can you see us" Genet asked frantically. Harry looked confused.

"Your almost clear, just a bit transparent" said Harry.

"Then we must hurry, your almost dead for good. Harry dear you need to go back now" said grandpa William kindly.

"But do I have to?" Harry asked, but not winning. This showing sign of never properly being a kid.

"Yes Harry, we'll see you again soon, just remember we'll be waiting. We'll keep a special eye on you ok?" Said grandma Genet. Harry nodded.

With one last goodbye Harry closed his eyes and will'd himself to go back to his body. He wanted to see his brother, his parents, wanting to feel there love that he's never felt before. Now was his chance, but something was stopping him.

Remus, now trying to distract a young Charles from the Sean of his parents braking down, was colouring in a broom stick drawing they just drew. Remus was trying to stay strong but it was hard. He didn't know if his cub was going to make it, and it was terrifying. James and Lilly who were on the other side of him were falling asleep form exhaustion from crying to much.

Suddenly a nurse came towards us. They had news on how Harry was doing. James and Lilly quickly woke up to here the news on there son.

"Harry in currently in a critical condition, in cases like these he would need his magic to help heal him, but in suicide cases where the mental state is bad, the magic doesn't want the body to survive" the nurse stated, but looked hesitant. Remus noticed this and pulled her aside.

James felt like he wanted to kill him self at the moment, but he had to stay strong for his wife and other son. It was all his fault that Harry was like this. If only he had payed more attention, or not gotten so caught up in the fame, but it was to late now. His son was going to die.

"What's wrong, what is it?" Remus asked the young nurse, she twiddled her fingers.

"Well this is a six year olds mind, not a teenager who thinks the worlds agains him, so who knows what's going through his head. If there anything that could point to the fact that he truly didn't want to die, then his magic will help him. But I don't want to plant false hope" said the young nurse to Remus. He nodded.

As the nurse left, Remus went to think of something that could point to the fact that Harry might survive. But he could think of anything... That was until Sirius spoke.

"I didn't know he could read let alone write." Said Sirius dejectedly. That gave Remus an idea.

"Can I have the note please?" Asked Remus in a rush, not sure of what he'll find, but hoping it'll be something good.

"Here" said Sirius, handing it over sadly. If Harry does die, it looks like Sirius would go into depression.

Remus read over the note. Then read it again.

He found something!

'So when I come back' is what he said in the note, didn't he?

'Be back soon' is also what he said? Maybe harry didn't want to die, or at least not for good. He wanted to come back! With this news he hurried to track down the nurse from before

"Is harry able to have visitors?" He asked quickly. The nurse looked down at a clip board and slowly nodded her head.

"Yes but it is unlikely he will recover, you do know that don't you?" The nurse asked kindly, trying to drop the news carefully.

"Yes I do, but I've found something, and if he's not dead yet then it's not to late!" Said Remus in a rush.

"Oh, then he's in room 113. Good luck!" She yelled as he ran off in the direction of James, Lilly and sirius.

"But what if they don't love me, even after I apologise?" Harry asked, scared of going back. Here was much nicer.

"You have nothing to apologise for, nothing at all!" Said grandpa William. He didn't like that this little boy was thinking that no one wanted him, he had every right to be loved and if anyone told harry otherwise, then Williams portrait would never talk to them again. And yes, his portrait is connected to his life force!

"Harry, if you find that nothing's changed and there is no love for you in that world, then you can come back. You are a very smart boy, so smart and most people won't even see the existent of it, and you know how to make the right decision" said grandma genet. Harry nodded and hugged them both, knowing that there portraits would alway be there for him, with that thought he made his decision.

"Guys, I think harry might survive" Remus said to the depressing looking adults.

"What?" Asked James not believing his ears.

"I said that-"

"We herd you the first time Remus!" Snapped sirius, but then looked very apologetic after he realised what he had done.

"I'm sorry, but why are you getting our hopes up?" He asked. Remus sighed.

"Because I have good reason to think that he will survive if we are around him" said Remus, turning and walking off towards the room harry was in, hoping that his friends were still following him.

"But how can you be sure?" Lilly asked quietly. Good, they were following him.

"I'll explain it after" he said opening the door.

They all gather at the foot of Harry's hospital cot, trying not to get in the way of the healers that were trying to save the boys life. The room was white, it was to show of how clean they kept the hospital, it was the standard Colour. But now, it made the room feel like death was coming and there no way to stop it. To room felt cold to the soul, but not to the touch. That was what was so wrong about hospitals, even though the temperature was perfect, the room was still cold like death had come, and wasn't going away.

"We will tell you if he become stable" said one of healers, not turning around but continuing his work.

After some time a healer, a different one that was working on harry came to talk to them.

"He's stable, if he's to wake up then it will in five to six weeks, depending on how strong his magic is. That is if his magic does help him, if it doesn't he'll be stuck in a coma for a long time" she said and turned and left. She didn't like that the little boy killed himself, and she had a feeling it had something to do with how his family was treating him.

They stood around harry bed hoping that he'll wake up. Finally, Lilly couldn't take it anymore, she needs to hold her baby boys hand. She slowly reached out her hand to hold his, but something stopped her. Harry had caught her hand. His eyes snapped open.

Harry caught a hand, he was good with his reflexes because he didn't like the elves waking him up in the mornings. But there was one problem, this hand was human. He quickly opened his eyes to see his mother there, with tears in her eyes, he made it back! Maybe his family will love him now!

Harrys Magic was strong, stronger then anyone would know, and his parent knew it this after he had woken up so quickly. Harry just needed love to reassure him he could come back. Only later would they see s portion of what harry could to.

Harry was smart, the book he requested to read while he recovered was the book he was reading before he decided to find out why his parents hated him, and could be found in the floor next to his bed. In the pool of blood. It was a NEWTS book for charms. The ones for potions, transfiguration, herbolige and defence against the dark arts could be found on his old broken bed side table with pieces of paper sticking out with notes on them. They had been read.

Most of all, harry was lonely, but that was before he went away. Now he had his family back, and he wanted to keep it that way.


End file.
